The most commonly employed support structure is a foundation which is normally cast in situ by excavating a trench and casting a concrete beam in the trench with or without the use of shuttering.
It has been proposed in the past to provide an alternative system by casting in situ a plurality of spaced primary support structures, supporting on these structures pre-cast beams and utilizing the thus formed ring beam as a foundation. A proposal of this nature is set out in our U.K. Patent 21860098. In certain applications this system exhibits considerable advantages but in others, a disadvantage which has been encountered, especially where the reinforced beam is not securely fixed to the primary support, is instability when the building structure is subjected to lateral loads, for example, wind loading.